Secret rules
by messers-peaches
Summary: Sakura has been in the Akatsuki for 2 months but she has yet to learn Itachi's first rule.  Sakura X Itachi fluff might become a muilty dont like dont read.


Hey my little lemon drops; this is a random one-shot (maybe having one for each member.) I thought of while bored out of my brain.

Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"talking"

'thinking'

(me addin' shit)

'**Inner Sakura'**

Itachi's number #1 rule

Sakura Haruno, a 17 year old (Itachi's gonna be 17 in this fanfic I don't care if he isn't in the anime.) medic-nin with silky rose locks and bright apple green eyes.

She had been in the Akatsuki for 2 months now, (Karin had come back to the village and annoyed the hell out of Sakura, so she left.) She had made good friends with Deiara, Sasori, (She brought him back to life) Kisame, Hidan, Tobi, Pein, Kakuzu and even Zetsu but Itachi had been quite distant but she never knew why.

...*... (OMG IT'S A LINE) ...*...

Sakura P.O.V

'**OMG I'm sooooooooo bored!'**

'yeah and its 11pm, why can't I sleep?

'**maybe some food will help? I have a craving for dango, what about you?'**

'I am you'

' **will you just shut up and hull ass, I want dango!**

'OK OK...gosh!'

So I made the long confusing trip to the kitchen. 'Ah here we go.' I said pulling out the last dango stick and devouring two of the sweet doughy dumplings saving the last one until I get to the old warn out sofa.

'**Ah this is the life, eating the last dango dumpling on the BEST sofa in the world, what could be better.'**

'nothing...' I sighed savouring the sweet taste of the last dumpling.

"Sakura..."

I wiped my head round to see two blood red eyes.

'**crap.'**

"I-itachi..."

Itachi P.O.V

"I-itachi..." he heard her stutter. He inwardly laughed, he was gonna teach her a lesson. Why? I here you ask:

Rule number #1 DONT EVER EAT ITACHI'S DANGO!

"Do you know by any chance the first rule of the Akatsuki, Sakura?" I smirked when I saw her shudder when I said her name.

"Ummm no?" she asked/said.

"Well then, would you like me to tell you?" I asked stepping out of the shadows for dramatic effect.

"Ummm ok..." she said cocking her head to the side cutely.

I walked over leaning in putting my hands either side of her head, getting the sweet satisfaction of seeing her blush.

Sakura P.O.V

Itachi leaned in putting his hands either side of my head trapping me entirely, his breath fanning over my face making the blood rush to my cheeks. He leaned in right next to my ear.

"Rule number #1 of the Akatsuki: Never eat my dango." he Pratley growled and bit the shell of my ear. "W-well I'm sorry Itachi but I a-ate the last piece of d-dango, what's gone is g-gone ahahah." I laughed awkwardly.

"Well than you have brought this on yourself." He said in his oh-so-sexy voice. And crashed his lips onto mine, one of his hands moved up to tangle in my pink hair and his other hand cupped my cheek while his pinkie finger rubbed small circles under my jawbone. His lips where soft and he parted them to smoothly run his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance, I tried to resist but with the sensation on him rubbing circles under my jawbone and his fingers running through my hair it was hard to say no. I parted my lips and his tongue slid past them to dance skilfully with mine, coaxing my tongue to explore his mouth. **'He tastes like green tea'** inner said but I was too busy playing tonsil tennis to reply.

Itachi's P.O.V

I crashed my lips onto hers, moving my hand up to tangle into her silky rose coloured locks, while my other hand came up to cup her cheek rubbing small circles under her jawbone, enjoying the feel of her smooth skin under the pads of my fingers.

I parted my lips to run my tongue across her full plump lip asking to gain access to her sweet mouth; which she happily obliged, parting her lips letting my tongue slip into her mouth to saviour the taste of the last dango dumpling on her tongue and coaxing her tongue to explore and dance with mine.

After a couple of minutes of playing tonsil tennis my lungs started to scream for oxygen, so I slowly pulled away from her soft lips, a small trail of saliva connecting our lips. I ran my thumb over her bottom lip whipping away anything left behind. I dipped my head and started sucking on the soft and sweet tasting flesh just below her ear, biting sucking and nibbling until there was a medium sized love bite there, placing a soft kiss on the bite I whispered _"sleep well my sweet cherry blossom."_ And vanished heaving a blushing cherry blossom behind.

Sakura P.O.V

' **I think we should eat Itachi's dango more often.'**

'Well rules are made to be broken.'

...*... (OMG IT'S A LINE) ...*...

Ta daaaa *jazz hands*

Well I hope you enjoyed that my little lemon drops and please review if you would like to see a different rule for all the Akatsuki members?

Sincerely yours (you with bitches XD)

Messers-peaches


End file.
